Un anniversaire Titanesque
by Fubin-Sama
Summary: Nous somme le 30 Mars, et c'est l'anniversaire d'Eren. Une petite fête se prépare donc. Cependant, ce n'est pas la fête qui fera le plus plaisir à Eren. Ce sera autre chose, que les murs cachent.


Salut ! Aujourd'hui, c'est le 30 Mars, et, qui dit 30 Mars dit- VOTE ET CHANGEMENT D'HEURE ! ... Nope ! Qui dit 30 Mars dit anniversaire d'Eren JÄGER o/ (Sorry xD) et de moi-même ! xD  
Alors, j'offres à moi-même et à Eren cet OS, sur du RivaEre, sur la mer, et sur les chevaux (wut ? XD).

Bref, c'est extrêmement court, car j'ai écris ça à l'arrache en étude. J'ai à peine modifié ce que j'avais marqué initialement.

Bref, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas SnK sinon Eren et Levi serait déjà dans un lit en train de faire des choses et Marco et Petra et les autres serait... BREF ToT  
Pairing : RivaEre TRES sous-entendu.

* * *

Nous étions en Mars, plus exactement le 30 Mars et c'était l'anniversaire d'Eren. A cette occasion, les membres du bataillon d'exploration avait prévu une petite fête. Ils préparèrent, alors qu'Eren dormait dans sa cellule, un gâteau, les cadeaux et la salle dans laquelle se tiendrait la fête. Jusqu'à midi, Eren avait interdiction formelle de rentrer dans le bâtiment, et devait s'entrainer. Lorsque l'heure du repas sonna, Eren découvrit la surprise, et en fut très touché. Il pu enfin se détendre et oublier un peu le problème des titans.

Cependant, ce plaisir fut de courte durée. Levi lui ordonna, vers deux heures de l'après midi, de l'accompagner dehors. A l'extérieur des murs. Eren accepta, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Personne du bataillon d'exploration ne savait où ils allaient, et ils avaient tous l'air aussi perplexes qu'Eren, lui-même. Ils prirent un chemin totalement inconnu pour Eren, mais il sentait que son Caporal connaissait bien ce chemin. De plus, aucun Titan ne trainait autour, comme si cette zone était protégée, ce qui fut confirmé plus tard par Levi.

Pendant une bonne heure et demie, ils traversèrent les bois, au galop sur leurs chevaux, et ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'ils furent en face d'une espèce de falaise. Elle ne semblait pas haute, mais elle cachait ce qu'il y avait derrière. Levi ordonna à son subalterne d'avancer, ce qu'il fit sans protester ni poser de questions. Lorsqu'il fut au bord de la dite falaise, son cœur rata un battement. En effet, en face de lui se trouvait une étendue d'eau, bordée de sable fin. S'aidant de son 3D Gear, le plus jeune des deux descendit, se déshabilla le plus rapidement possible et se jeta dans l'eau, qu'il « gouta » : elle était vraiment salée. Le Caporal descendit avec les chevaux de manière plus conventionnelle et s'assit sur le sable. Il ne voulait pas se salir en se mouillant et en marchant ensuite dans le sable. Un peu plus tard, l'adolescent sortit de l'eau, remerciant son caporal, puis retourna à l'eau.

Lorsqu'il sortit pour de bon, il devait être 17h, et ses lèvres étaient violacées. Il avait la chair de poule, mais il s'était tellement amusé qu'il s'en fichait. Levi soupira en tendant les habits d'Eren à celui-ci pour qu'il se rhabille et qu'il ne tombe pas mal. Lorsque ce fut fait, ils partirent à chevaux, au trot. Eren avait son regard plongé dans le vide, regardant très distraitement la crinière de son cheval. Levi le remarqua et se mit à sa hauteur.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as, Gamin ? »

Il remarqua que des larmes coulaient sur les joues du plus jeune. Celui-ci répondit :

« Je suis si heureux… Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je puisse voir la mer, pour de vrai. Alors, je suis heureux. Merci, Caporal… Merci… »

Réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, Eren rougit et lança son cheval au galop. Levi suivit le pas, avec un léger rictus.

Lorsqu'ils furent de retour, Eren rayonnait, mais gardait secret la raison pour laquelle il était si heureux. Mikasa en était évidement très curieuse, et se promettait de trancher en carpaccio « l'autre nain » s'il avait fait quelque chose de « ce » type à Eren.

Et, au final, Eren passa peut-être la plus belle journée de son existence depuis fort longtemps. Il n'était certes pas vieux, mais avait vécu tellement de choses qu'une journée calme et heureuse comme celle-ci valait de l'or.

* * *

Comme je l'avais dit, c'est court, pas aboutit, mais bon ! J'espère que vous aurez apprécié !

Et, pour tout ceux nés le 30 Mars : BON ANNIVERSAIRE A NOUS ! (ça me rappelle une musique dans Tiger & Bunny . . . xD)


End file.
